lucaya one shots
by Maya2735
Summary: where i shed light on my golden couple and what should happen in GMW maybe one chapter maybe more idk hope that u like it
1. Chapter 1

Lucas's pov:

I told them that we can stop but I took it back, the same day I said. I am still very confused about my feelings; riley is a safe choice. Picking her will be a very safe choice. We will be high school's golden couple, university's favorite fiancées and then we will get calmly married. But Maya, Maya is a storm. She is a confused rebel and a wild raging fire. Her eyes sea foam blue eyes yet filled with flames; audacious and daring. If I pick her it will be a one hell of bumpy road; we will fight, jealousy will spark, I will turn possessive and we will be at each other's throats. But, at the end of the day we will love, support and care for each other. She will certainly be the death of me and I wonder how it will feel to have her around forever.

Today is my belated first day in high school. I have been away for a while. I went to visit pappy Joe again and even if he wanted the rest of my friends to tag along I didn't want a redo of Texas until I can make a choice. I took my first into high school knowing that my friends will be waiting for me by our lockers. They started high school two weeks ago thanks to Mr. Matthews we have very close ones. I took a look of my surrounding; it is not that different from Middle school just more grown up additions of ourselves. There was this faint giggle that made this place feel even homier. It embraced my soul and led me to it without hesitation. With every step it became louder, with every move it made me log for its owner more.

God, I didn't know that missed her this much! But why was she giggling alone, where were the others? Is she talking to someone else? I am sure I said that we are not stopping our love triangle thing. That should clearly mean that she, I mean they belong to me…I took another turn to reach the lockers and the worst response stated itself answering my former questions.

The rest were watching her as she interacted with another boy. He was older than her clearly, at least two years. A jock wearing the school jacket and pulling set of blond curly hair and brown eyes. He was leaning on her locker. His tall figure was leaning way too close to her smaller one. And at the sight of her giggling with every joke he cracked my hands fisted and my heart clutched. Her laughs got louder and I froze watching her fragile little hand reached for his muscular hand for support stopping as if telling him to stop.

For the first time, I knew why jealous is called a monster. All I wanted to do was to rip the head of that blond boy and get her away from him. As my possessive instincts took over me I started to walk to them. But a hand reached my elbow stopping me.

"Lucas" riley said as if begging me not to turn Texas

"Why is she talking to him? Who the hell is he? Since when do you leave her alone? Why aren't you there laughing with them?" I blew in anger

"Hey man, no need to yell, and he is Jason. He is a friend of Maya's and we left them alone because we felt like a third wheel" Farkle said getting defensive

"Third wheel? You shouldn't feel that way unless are they…?" my eyes connected once more with the scene in front of me. Maya was telling him a story now and he seemed genuinely interested.

"They are not…or still not. But Jason made it clear that he is interested in her" riley explained

"He and half of the boys here" Farkle said in an annoyed tone

"But she is…" the words failed me because now I discovered what she means to me. She is my "world". I just couldn't be so brutal and announce it shamelessly in front of riley. I needed a plan before I lose my pancake.

"She is yours. It is okay Lucas. I know. And I moved on actually" she smiled at Farkle who side hugged her and gave her a loving smile. They look so perfect together, how did we miss their chemistry?

"You are not going to kill me, right?" Farkle joked

"No, I am happy for you guys. You seem perfect. Glad that you figured it out before that happened to you" I said ushering to Jason and Maya

"Nothing will happen there if you stop it. Go and tell her how you feel. She waited for you but you never treated her in a special way. She waited for you to call and say that missed her but nothing only group calls. She messaged you but your answers were too short as if you are not willing to give her attention. She was hurt, Lucas. And when you started to discuss with Zay, on the phone, on our group call, who is hotter Missy or Vanessa she gave up." Riley disapprovingly shook her head

"I was confused. I didn't want to ruin your friendship." I exuberated

"Well, you are ruining your chance at happiness, go get the girl Lucas" Farkle ordered and I didn't need to be told twice.

I walked to her noticing that the blond boy stiffened in his posture. He looked at me, shooting daggers. Did he know or something? Does he think that we are in some kind of competition? I ignored him and his hateful glares and walked to the now talking Maya. She was so concentrated that she didn't notice Jason's change of mood. I was only a feet away from her, when her name rolled smoothly out of my lips. How natural does it feel! Why didn't I notice this way before?

"Maya" I called shyly, the effect that this girl has on me.

She right away turned away from Jason and noticed me. Her golden locks swayed in the air. But they were tamed now and a crown of a thin braid kept away from her delicate face. Her features shinned in happiness and I can feel it radiating from her. How blind and stupid was I? Her fiery orbs now glowed as she closed the distance between us and threw herself in my embrace and I gladly received her. Her tiny frame fit perfectly with mine. Her hands circled my waist and mine protectively did the same as ordering Jason and any guy here to back off. The smell of her strawberry shampoo overwhelmed my senses. God, how much did I miss her! Now, I know what it means to be complete as my perfect other half hugged me back. Yet, the moment was shortly lived. Maya backed away as if my body was a burning fire and she got caught between flames. I frowned at her action. She stepped back, bowed her head and looked so confused.

"You can go and hug Riley now. To make sure we are even" she explained and I can see the hurtful look that took over her face

"I don't want to. She moved on" I clarified but Maya got only more and more troubled

"Lucas, I can't be your second chance or plan B. I know that you never liked me more than a friend. And I am okay with being so. Just don't act as if you like me. I promise you that I will move on, at the end" Maya completed her speech

My heart shattered in pieces. She looked so hurt and venerable and my stupidity was the reason why. She gave me a small smile but I saw the tears form in her now cold blue eyes. She will never cry in front of. She is way stronger than that. Then, she turned and walked away. But I won't let her go. I saw how Jason smirked as if he knew that he got her now but I won't allow that, not in a million years!

I ran to her and possessively yet delicately took hold of her elbow stopping her from taking another step. She looked at me in confused way. Then a sad knowing smile decorated her face.

"You don't need to say sorry Lucas. It is okay, I promise" she said nodding

I somehow knew that words won't be enough to clarify the now storming words in my head. So I closed the distance between us again. She gasped at my move and stopped breathing. Her cheeks now blushed with a faint pink color. Yet; when my fingers brought her face up and gazed at her delicate features! Oh, god this girl is going to be the death of me. Her cheeks grew redder and I enjoyed knowing that I have such an effect on her. I caught a wild strand of her golden hair and put it behind her ear. Her eyes studied me, looking so lost and helpless.

"luc.."

I stopped her by locking our lips. Hers felt so tender so smooth and I knew that this was her first kiss. I saw her eyes flattered shut surrendering to me. I felt so complete at the moment and the world around us disappeared. I could feel her fastening heartbeats and I am sure that she felt mine. I closed my eyes and memorized every second of this kiss. I didn't want to let go. My hands found their way around her waist bringing her as close as I can. There was no air around us and this how I like to live forever. Our lips danced perfectly together and Maya responded to my every move. But dammit! our need of air had to break us away!

My forehead now met hers as we tried to collect our breaths. Her eyes searched mine for an explanation and I knew that had to. First, I closed my eyes capturing a picture of her red cheeks and memorizing the rhythm of her heart. I love this girl and I am not letting go.

" Maya, I…when you were giggling with Jason my blood boiled. I wanted to rip his head off and take you away. When you touched his hand all I saw was red! I wanted to kill…I turned wilder than Texas. Then, riley and Farkle told me that half of the guys here wanted you and I lost all sanity. I wanted to carry you away and shelter you from their eyes. You are mine Maya! Mine! I didn't talk to you in Texas because I was stupid. Every night, I spent there I would sneak to the same campfire place and watch the stars. But when the morning came I denied that I needed to live that moment again and complete what I started there. But when I came here and saw what I saw. I went insane. I love you Maya!" with that said I captured her lips again

This time she reacted instantly. Her hands circled my neck. She kissed me with all her might as if saying I love you too and I happily kissed her back with the same amount of feelings and energy. I have to keep this little one around forever. She is mine, finally.

"I love you too" she hushed back against my lips and I felt my heart singing in happiness but it didn't last long because I heard Mr. Mathews's angry protective voice behind me.

"Lucas friar! Get your hands of my daughter now! And detention, detention all week" he roared and with that Maya started to giggle shaking her head at my "It is so worth it" look.


	2. Mine

**new one shot:** **MINE**

 **what** **I** **like to see happening after the new gossip about season 3 episodes :3 but i know that it will never happen!**

 **Vote and review plz & thanks**

Maya's pov:

I told him to date her. I wasn't blind; I saw the looks, the smiles, the gazes. I saw the care and love they held for each other so I just backed off. I set Lucas free from our love triangle and handed him to riley. And he didn't refuse. Why should he?

I thought that I will be over this stupid crush in no time but I guess I was wrong. I tried to push down my dungeon of sadness next to josh and my ballerina dreams but it kept erupting.

Every time I saw Lucas hugging her, my hurt ached. When I saw them holding hands after my talk with him I felt sick, weak and most of all I felt like I was a mere invisible nothing!

How could he lie and say that he likes us both when he clearly does not! He loves her and only her. He never liked me more than a friend and will never do! Maybe he lied to protect my feelings but he didn't know what it means to be a hart

Us hart girls we don't give up and as I saw my mum gather the courage to move on I decided to do the same. I will move on. My mum got engaged to Shawn and I will start to date.

After a month of them dating, I got to know Alexander. We are not dating but we are great friends. He is a boy in my new high school. We have art together and let me tell you that even with a blindfold on he can score in football but his artistic abilities are as good as riley's. Yet he makes me laugh.

Alex became a close friend of mine in no time. And since I have a lot of free time without the new couple (aka Lucas and riley) I spent all with him in Topanga's. He taught me how to play football and I taught him how to draw or at least I tried to.

"Hey guys" riley said as she entered Topanga's. She was accompanied by Lucas. Hand in hand, they entered and sat on the seats in front of me and Alex. To say I didn't feel hurt and broken is a total lie.

"Hey riles, Lucas" I greeted back and somehow Alex knew that my words held great pain in them so he side hugged me and I turned to face him smiling at him assuring that I am okay.

"It is been a long time, Maya" Lucas said and for some reason he didn't look at me while saying so. Yet his words too held an aching pain.

"True, peaches" riley said agreeing and I saw her hand tightens around that of Lucas's

"Well, I wanted to give you some space and I also met Alexander." I informed feeling no need to explain myself further. I mean they were the ones who were busy planning dates and going on them not me!

"We miss you" Lucas said and at those mere simple words my heart skipped a beat. Yet I needed to hold it back because this handsome cowboy in front clearly has a girlfriend and I promised myself to move on.

"Well, just come here if you miss me or visit the football field" I clarified but deep down I wanted to run away and skip such agonizing talk.

"Football field?" Lucas questioned and that was the first time that he looked at me. His eyes were full of uncertainties confusion and pain. I wanted to hug him right there and take the pain away but that's riley's job.

"I am teaching her who to play and she teaching me how to draw, isn't that right Maymay." Alex looked at me with a mischievous smile and I knew what he was doing. He was trying to make Lucas jealous because Zay and he still believed that Lucas loves me and that the latter was oblivious and blind.

"true…" I said with a threatening/ pleading glare. I didn't want to be the end of rucas and I don't want to take the blame. I love Lucas. But riley is my sister and I cannot hurt her.

"You two are dating?" riley asked bluntly and I saw sadness wash over her face

"We are getting to know each other better at the moment. But when the moment is right and if she is still single I will ask her out" Alex informed while he smirked at Lucas.

Lucas who silently sat now fisted his newly free hands. He kept looking at his feet as if they are the most interesting thing on earth. And before I can ask him what's wrong he just stood up and stormed out. At that specific moment, I felt lost. Why did he do such thing?

"Riley aren't you suppose to follow him and ask him if he is okay or not?" I questioned worriedly because I know what it means for Lucas to be driven by anger

"He does not need me Maya. He needs you. We tried being Cory and Topanga but it didn't work. We are too much alike that the relationship became dull in a week. There is no fire in it. Nothing. And he misses you more than life peaches. He misses you calling him names and going wild and saying hahuuur in his face. He loves you Maya." Riley said smiling at me then hugged the life out of me.

"Riley, I am so sorry if I…" I tried to explain but she cut my speech

"Love is a gift Maya. And true love is rare I hate to be the reason why you don't get to have your happily ever after. Maya the moment you told him to choose me the spark in his eyes died. He was never the same. He tried to pull an act but his heart was broken and I can't take such blame. Fix him Maya." She smiled at me again and I didn't know how to react.

"But you and your Cory and Topanga dream?" I questioned

"I will find my Cory and I might have already. I will tell you who if you meet me at the bay window after you talk it out with Lucas." her words now were full of cheer and happiness.

"Should I go?" I questioned and without missing a beat riley and Alex both yelled yes and pushed me off my seat. I knew exactly where Lucas will be. He discovered this small park and he considered it a small piece of Texas. It was really serene and quiet.

When I reached the park I saw him sitting on a bench. To say that my presence next to him surprised him is an understatement. He looked at me with his big warm green eyes of his but for the very first time I saw tears in them. This pained me so much and I felt like my heart is being ripped out of its place. My shaking hand having a mind of its own reached his cheek and wiped a tear away. At that moment, Lucas held my hand with his much bigger one and leaned in with my touch.

"I am in love with you" he declared and at that moment my eyes flattered shut, my cheeks became a deep shade of pink and I felt that the world beside us disappeared. Nothing mattered but him and me. I felt so complete in that mere second.

"Lucas…" I was going to say something but he interrupted me

"I know that I was an idiot Maya. I was so blind, so oblivious, and so stupid. But the moment you gave up the idea of being with me, my heart stopped beating. I thought that I liked riley but guess what? I didn't and will never do. Riley might be cute and we shared some gazes and laughs but when she holds my hand it doesn't feel right. When we hug it doesn't send chills or fire in me. But your mere touch sets me on fire and makes me crazy for you. I talked to riley about you more than any other topic in our short "relationship" and I guess that she discovered the rest alone. Even she admitted that we were no Cory and Topanga. We were boring. We were nothing. Maya, when that Alex came to your life I wanted to rip his head every time he touched and hugged you. I envied him every time he caused you to giggle. I wanted to carry you away from him and shelter you away from his gaze. I wanted to tell him that you are mine and only mine. Maya I am in love with you!" he said while closing his eyes and taking a deep breathe as if to continue his speech but I didn't let him; I connected my lips with him and at first he was as surprised as ever then he took the lead while both of us closed our eyes and enjoyed my first kiss.

"I am in love with you too Lucas, I love you" I said when a solo tear fell on my cheek and Lucas wiped it away hugging me.

"I love you much more my pancake" he said and then kissed me again as if trying to mark me as his and I returned the gesture his is mine and only mine.


End file.
